princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Dahaka
. The Dahaka is the guardian of the timeline, and appears only when the timeline is disrupted. It is the Dahaka's duty to make sure that the Prince meets his death in order to restore the timeline. He is the main antagonist in Warrior Within. Biography The Chase The story starts with the Dahaka chasing the Prince through Babylon's streets. He corners him at the end of the alley and prepares to absorb him, however, why he never captures and kills him is never revealed within the narrative. During his travels on the Island of Time, the Dahaka pursues the Prince throughout the Fortress of Time. The hero has to flee, unable to harm the creature. The Dahaka is relentless in his pursuit of the Prince and his mission is only halted whenever the Prince crosses areas with water; the Prince learns that the Dahaka cannot touch water or fight against it, so he uses this advantage to escape from the Dahaka. A Second Chance The Dahaka followed the Prince even in the past, making his journey even more difficult. After the death of the Empress, the Prince thinks that he's free to leave the Island, but the Dahaka arrives and throws him into a secret passage. The Prince then realizes that by killing the Empress, he created the sands of time. The Prince managed to retrieve the mask, transforming into the Sand Wraith. He then assumes that the creature who was following him was in fact himself who was trying to warn him about the Empress. The Prince travels back in time to reach Kaileena, but once again, he's followed by the guardian of Timeline. The wooden bridge onto which the Dahaka steps collapses, but before falling to his assumed death, one of the Dahaka's tentacles reaches the prince, who slices it and screams with anger. You Cannot Change Your Fate (Non-Canon) After reaching the entrance to the passage for the Throne Room, the Prince finds his alter-ego from the past once again; but aware of the Dahaka's attack, he lets his past self get captured by the monster, allowing him to take off the mask. The hero reaches the Empress and tries to convince her to come with him to the present. Kaileena refuses and attacks him. The Prince then forces Kaileena to go into the present by pushing her in a portal. The Dahaka then makes his appearance, absorbing the Empress's dead body and taking the Medallion of Time, the last relic of the Sands of Time. The Dahaka then disappears, leaving the Prince to his changed fate. The Prince is finally able to go home. Dawn of a New Fate (Canon) After having reached Kaileena in the present, the Prince stops her from fighting. Suddenly, the Dahaka appears and tries to absorb Kaileena, who doesn't belong in the present. The Prince attacks him, and due to having the Water Sword, is able to harm him. Kaileena runs away and the Prince fights the beast with his sword, now able to harm the monster. After a long battle, Kaileena throws a sand ball at the Dahaka, who gets caught on the edge of the platform. The prince stabs the Dahaka's head, and the creature falls into the water. As the sea turns black, the Dahaka comes out from the water, only to explode, the ocean water returning back to normal. The Prince has changed his fate. Gameplay :Main article: Dahaka (Boss) During his adventures, the Prince discovers that, like all the Empress' Sand Creatures, the Dahaka has an intense aversion to water. Contact with water harms the creature, and it cannot pass through the curtains of water that cover certain palace doors and corridors. The Prince must exploit this weakness to escape the Dahaka. Because of this weakness to water, some fans speculate that the Dahaka is a sand creature and was probably created by the same beings that created the timeline, the Empress of Time and the many time artifacts (dagger, amulet, hourglass, etc) and was created for the purpose of preventing the misuse of the timeline by the sands. Additionally, the Dahaka will appear in the past during two cutscenes. The first occurs after the Prince unlocks the throne room. In the Central Hall, the Sand Wraith suddenly appears before him, then the Dahaka blocks the exit, causing the Prince to surmise that the monster has somehow followed him to the past. Strangely enough, as the Prince begins to flee, the Dahaka grabs the Sand Wraith, kills it, and leaves. Later, after the Prince has himself become the Sand Wraith and traveled back in time using the Mask of the Wraith, he encounters his past self at the same time and place. Knowing of the attack beforehand, the Prince is able to elude the Dahaka, allowing his past self to perish and freeing himself from the Mask. Although no explicit explanation is given about the Dahaka's odd behavior in these scenes, it is likely that the Dahaka is only supposed to take the Prince's life one time and thus does not kill the remaining Prince (the Sand Wraith). Additionally, this helps the Prince because the Mask of the Wraith cannot be removed until the other version of the wearer is dead, and because the "past" Prince is killed, the "future" Prince can take the mask off and resume his life as the Prince. An alternative theory is that the Dahaka already exists in the 'past' time period as guardian and is reacting to the presence of two versions of the same person in the same place at the same time, it does not yet have any business with the Prince over events of the Sands of Time as for it these event have not yet happened. This assumes the Dahaka exists linearly in time. This is further supported by the fact that 'Dahaka Chases' only occur in the 'past' sections of the game once, and that too only after the Prince has turned into the Sand wraith. Glitches *There is a glitch that causes the Prince to become invisible while being disintegrated by the Dahaka. To do this, activate the Eye of the Storm, and while being turned to dust, quickly cast Recall several times until your Sands of Time are depleted. If you do this fast enough, only the weapon of the Prince can be seen. **'Warning:' If this attempt becomes successful, do not save the game or you will have a hard time controlling the Prince. *During the final battle with the Dahaka, there's a glitch that will stop the monster jumping in midair if the Prince hits him and uses Recall. This allows him to hit the monster without Kaileena's help. The scene when the Prince stabs the Dahaka in the face will trigger anyway when the life bar of the creature is empty. *During a Dahaka chase, if the Prince goes into a place which is inaccessible to the Dahaka due to water, it will make a sound similar to that of a buffalo. Also after the Dahaka does this due to the curtains of water near a time portal, the player can go near the Dahaka and hit it, as the beast will attack the Prince no longer, but the effect would be the same as hitting a wall. *If the player hangs on the edge of the platform and the Dahaka jumps with a time difference a second, it will jump off the platform and would be suspended above the water, immobilized. The player can throw the secondary weapon at the Dahaka, but that's all. To end the game the player has to reload from the last save point. *Sometimes the Dahaka falls and jumps back. If the Prince falls of the dies, it may also jump in with the Prince. Personality He shows frustration when his intended target gets away from it somehow, he is very adamant on catching his prey pursuing him/her, no matter what. He is not open to reason, whenever he is obliged to restore the Timeline, he will not give anybody the chance to stop him. He is even willing to eliminate everything and everyone if necessary. Appearance The Dahaka appears as a massive and powerfully built humanoid, clad in black. It has long ram-like horns that twist in the form of the symbol of infinity, and its eyes burn with a fierce inner light, though the area around it is always covered in shadows. It also has the ability to shoot multiple tentacles from its abdomen. Every aspect of this being suggests it is a creature of a more supernatural world. Until the very end of the game, it is impossible to fight the Dahaka, as it is seemingly invincible to sword thrusts, and if the Prince doesn't keep enough distance from it, the Dahaka captures the Prince with its tentacles. Its only weakness is water, since the Prince uses shields of falling water to prevent the Dahaka following him any further, and uses the Water Sword to finally destroy the creature. Throughout its appearances, the Dahaka is portrayed as a beast, a symbol of the timeline. At several points in the game the Dahaka will catch up with the Prince and chase after him. The player will then have to flee through a series of obstacles in order to escape the beast. If it does catch him, it will reduce the Prince to sand and absorb him, thus eliminating him and his actions from the Timeline. The Dahaka appears blurry during these moments and can sometimes teleport a few yards at a time, and during these times an instrumental version of Godsmack's "I Stand Alone" will play in the background. When the Dahaka is close enough, the screen will change to a black and white or sepia tone color scheme. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' As shown from its powerful build, the Dahaka is immensely strong. It can shatter stone walls easily and reduce them to rubble. It has smashed through metal bars as easily. It has easily manhandled the Prince numerous times and also manhandled Kaileena with apparent ease too. *'Superhuman Conditioning' *'Limited Teleportation:' The Dahaka has displayed the ability to teleport at short distances. *'Superhuman Agility:' The Dahaka has displayed the ability to leap from great depths to great heights and vice versa without suffering any damage. It can do great leaps to cover great distances with great ease. *'Immortality:' It's body is incredibly tough and invincible to conventional weapons or even some advanced weapons. It is also an ancient being that has lived since the beginning of time. However, It is still possible for the Dahaka to be slain(though a specific circumstance is needed). *'Tentacles:' It has the ability to shoot multiple tentacles from its abdomen and even send its tentacles through the ground to attack far away enemies. It can reduce people to sand and absorb them, which is the fate of those who have disrupted the timeline. These tentacles seem to be even to kill those who are considered immortal (Such as Kaileena) *'Superhuman Durability:' The Dahaka is a durable individual. It was able to take Kaileena's attack and send backwards, still apparently fine, though damaged. *'Invincibility:' The Dahaka appeared invincible to most conventional and advanced weaponry in Warrior Within. Only the Water Sword was able to hurt the beast. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Beast has relentlessly hunted the Prince for over 7 years and does not appeared tired or Fatigued in the least throughout his hunt for him on the Island of Time. Abilities *'Master Tracker:' The Dahaka specializes in Tracking those who disrupt the the Timeline, having tracked down the Prince on numerous occasions during his run from the beast and many others. *'Cosmic Awareness:' The Dahaka knows its objective and proceeds to carry it in any efficient way it seems to those who disrupt the Timeline. It's object later causes him to go after Kaileena after realizing the new changes that the Prince has done(which required him to end the Empress). Weakness *'Water:' The Dahaka's biggest weakness is water, who has a intense aversion to it. He was unable to get to the Prince whenever he crossed the water curtains in the Sand Portal Rooms. Quotes :The Dahaka often speaks backwards as it threatens or captures the Prince. Activating Recall to rewind time and escape Dahaka's clutches, the Prince can sometimes make out what the creature is saying. Trivia *The Dahaka can be compared to the Marut, a somewhat similar creature from Dungeons & Dragons. *The Dahaka's horns resemble the infinity symbol, perhaps indicating its eternal existence. *The Dahaka may have very likely been named off a creature from Persian/Iranian mythology known as Aži Dahāka. This creature's name then translates to titles such as "Dragon-King" or "Serpent-King". *The Dahaka's height seems to change, sometimes appearing to be huge, then sometimes just a little over the Princes height. It is not known how the Dahaka can change height, but if the Dahaka is a sand creature, it may have a limited shape-shifting capability. *The Dahaka speaks in reverse. When the Dahaka speaks, if time is turned back, its sentence can be understood. *When you fight Kaileena for the first time, she says: "I had hoped the Dahaka would kill you.", but when you fight her for the second time with the Water Sword and the Dahaka appears, Kaileena asks what the Dahaka is. Gallery Dahaka Ingame.jpg Dahaka by linzizi-d35vbnr.jpg Dahaka first appearance.jpg Dahakawarriorwithin.jpg The Dahaka.jpg dahaka_red0.jpg Video File:Prince of Persia Warrior Within (First Dahaka Chase)-0|First Dahaka Chase Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Warrior Within Enemies Category:Warrior Within Category:Sand Enemies Category:Sands of Time Canon Category:Warrior Within Characters Category:Deceased Category:Boss Category:Battles of Prince of Persia Category:Warrior Within Boss